THE SAND SIBLING SLEEPOVER
by Aret
Summary: Temari gets bored, she's tired of the same old things! Until her friends and Siblings throw a sleepover! *Gasp!* WHAT MAYHEM WILL PURSUE? Ideas and Pairing ideas are welcomed! Anti-Sasuke and Ino! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! lol MAYBE ROMANCE Wiggles eyebrows and grins
1. Chapter 1

THE SAND SIBLING SLEEPOVER!

Aret: Okay, I'm sorry that I couldn't finish ANOTHER FREAKING LOVE STORY so I deleted it. I thought it kind of sucked so I'm going to make funny Naruto fanfics instead!

Chi: YEAUH!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS/PLANS/ANYTHING c:

(A/N: Thoughts are Italic :D and inner Sakura or inner demons are underlined)

BEGIN!

Temari was bored. REAL bored. Sure Suna was a big place and had many fun things to

do, like sandboarding, making sand angels, shopping, hanging out with

friends...but..."IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME!" Temari screamed out randomly. She felt

guilty for wanting more. Suna is a beautiful place with golden sand, which is a lot of fun

if you had a big imagination. "What is always the same?" Asked her middle-child

brother, Kankuro who just came into the living room from playing with his puppets.

Temari looked down and sighed in embarrassment. "I shouldn't be complaining,

Kankuro, but we train, hang out, go sandboarding, make sand angels, torture random

council members EVERYDAY. It's getting old. I feel so guilty." Kankuro smirked.

"Well, you should ask Akira what to do." Akira, the sand sibling's loyal friend and

demon vessel of Ichibi Honeko, the One-Tailed Fire Cat, Chi, for short. Akira and Chi

were best buddies and had always looked at the bright side of things, she and Chi

extremely playful and had a huge imagination.

"...We should have...a SLEEPOVER!" Akira shouted and punched

her fist in the air. Temari sweat-dropped. "Would Gaara allow it? He's the Kazekage and

this is our home, it might disturb him." (A/N: This is after the final battle where Naruto

beats the living hell out of Madara and the Akatsuki become good guys. In this story,

Sasuke failed to kill Itachi, Sasori lives in Suna, Kisami lives in the mist, Madara is

dead, but Tobi lives ( I know, they are the same person, but I like Tobi) in...Konoha,

the rest of the bad guys are dead) "Pft! Gaara won't mind, Temari! He loves his friends

from Konoha!" Temari looked at her shocked. "KONOHA! I THOUGHT-" "What

about Konoha, Temari?" A cool, deep voice interrupted her. Temari turned around and

looked at her youngest brother. "Oh, hi, Gaara! We were just talking about how cool it

would be if we had...a sleepover." Temari forced a grin, knowing what's going to

happen next. "What? I refuse to have those stupid leaf ninjas in my

house!" Gaara raised his voice. "BUT GAARA!" Akira whined. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"All is at peace now and we need some fun!" Akira gave him big, Chibi eyes. _Don't _

_look Don't look Don't-_ Gaara looked. "GAAAH! FINE! I suppose you would like me to

join, too?" Gaara asked grumply. "THANK YOU, GAARA-SAN!" Akira grinned and

hugged him. (JUST A FRIENDLY HUG, FANGIRLS, PLEASE PUT YOUR

WEAPONS DOWN)

Okay, I'm going to list who's going to be at DIS PARTY! (lol)

Gaara

Akira

Temari

Kankuro

Hinata

Tobi

Itachi (Torture Sasgay)

Sasori

Sasgay (just to torture him)

Ino (Just to torture Sasuke)

Sakura (Because She's awesome and not a creepy fangirl anymore, plus she likes Naruto)

Kisame

Neji

Tenten (no Lee, because he scares the crap out of Gaara lol)

Shikamaru

CHI

Naruto (he's the lead character, It'd be funny)

Kisame's wife (going to be a surprise)

Kiba

(If anyone wants pairings, please tell me who do you think should be with who! Thanks!)

"That's all the guests? Temari asked. Gaara and Kankuro nodded. "Hmmm. What time

should they be here?" Akira asked. "I say, about eight." Kankuro said. "Or seven." Said

Temari. "Too bad you two don't have a choice." Gaara grinned wickedly. "Six o'clock,

no later. "I'll call them right now!" Akira volunteered and headed for the phone.

…...

*Ring!* The phone had rung several times before Tenten picked it up. "Hello?" She

could hear breathing on the other end. "HELLO? You better answer!" Tenten said,

getting mad. "Hello." A low, deep, creepy voice answered. "Come to the Sabaku House

in Suna at Six o' clock. No later." Tenten was starting to get a little creeped out. "Why?

Who are you?" She demanded. (Authoress: Tenten! It's THE _SABAKU HOUSE_. WHO

CAN IT BE?) "My name is not important." The person's ragged breathing freaked

Tenten out. "Wait...Kankuro, is that you!" Tenten got even more angrier as she heard

a laughter in the background. "...Yes. But We're having a sleepover and...NEJI

will be there!" He protested as Temari pushed him out of the way and answered the

phone. "Tenten! I'm terribly sorry for my idiot brother! (background voice: "HEY!")

Please come to our sleepover?" Tenten found herself grinning. "Of course, Temari-san!

Do me a favor and hit Kankuro for me, would you?" Temari grinned evily. "Favor

accepted."

GAARA'S POV: All the snacks and games were finished, and one more person to call.

Kankuro beat Akira to the phone and called Tenten. I rolled my eyes as he did that

voice thing. I mean, how stupid is that? I wanted to punch Kankuro through the

wall and laugh evily as he screams like a pathetic little girl! MUHAHAHAH! Cough!

HACK! Oh well, I smirked as Temari pushed him away from the phone and told Tenten

herself about the party/sleepover. I grinned even more evily as Temari got out her fan

and started chasing after him. I felt my sand slither towards Kankuro, unnoticed...and

tripped him.

AKIRA'S POV:

!

THAT'S SOME FUNNY STUFF RIGHT THERE!

NO ONE'S POV

*DING DONG * Temari, excited, raced towards the door and opened it. "Hello, my

fellow neighbor." Sasori grinned. "Come in!" Temari said happily, for it was 5:30, and

all the guests were to arrive. Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Naruto,

Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, a pissed-off looking Tenten, Kiba, and last but not least

Kisame's beloved wife, Charlotte. "Let's ROCK this party!" Ino squealed. Sasuke rolled

his eyes. _Shootmeshootmeshootme..._ "WHAT GAME'S ARE WE GONNA PLAY!"

The hyperactive blond grinned. (Naruto is now the Hokage, just so you know :)) …..

Akira had seen Gaara evily grin at them, enjoying the weird/scared looks that they gave

him. "We...are going to play...TRUTH OR DARE! MUHAHAHAH!" Gaara laughed

as the Konoha/Suna/Mist/whateverthehelltheycamefrom Ninja's eyes looked at Gaara in

fear. (Wow, Gaara's being a creeper, isn't he :)) "Now, who's first?"

…...

Authoress: BAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry for the cliffhanger! But do not worry! More chappies to come! Oh, and I did not steal any ideas from any people, I made this up by myself. I am sorry if I accidentally "stole" anybody's idea. Please! Don't be shy and review! Tell me which pairings do you want and I will shout a HUGE 'thank you' for whoever has any ideas or reviews, or whatever. FLAMERS APPRECIATED. I KNOW I'M WEIRD!


	2. Chapter 2

THE SAND SIBLING SLEEPOVER ch. 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT

A HUGE THANKS TO:

BUTTOCKS!

ANON!

and

XXSOCKXAXCHICK!

You people's ideas are AWESOME! Thank you so much for reviewing! * HUGS! *

(Oh, I don't think that your ideas suck, it really helped! you guys are my first Reviewers, thank you!

Now on with the MAYHEM! :))

"Okay, wimps." Gaara intructed. The ninjas were all in a wide circle and Gaara, who

was sitting between Temari and Kankuro, took charge of the Truth or Dare game. "Since

it is my house, I go first. Sasuke Uchiha, Truth, or Dare?" Gaara smirked evilly at the

glaring Uchiha, daring him to say 'Dare'. "Pft. Dare me." Gaara smirked. "I dare

you..." Gaara glanced at Ino, who was staring at Sasuke in a fangirl manner. The

Uchiha shuddered slightly at her heart-shaped eyes. Perfect. " Sing Aqua's 'I'm A barbie

girl OUTSIDE while Ino makes sure you do it!" "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The

Uchiha glared evilly at Gaara as

Ino drooled. "MUHAHAHA! LITTLE BROTHER SHALL SUFFER!" Itachi laughed

hysterically, his eyes gleaming/glaring at Sasgay. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE,

SABAKU NO GAARA!" The Uchiha vowed as Ino dragged him out the door.

(I JUST LOVE PESTERING THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!) Now it was Sasori's

turn. He took a glance at Temari and his heart skipped a beat. Temari looked at him,

trying figure out what was he thinking... "Temari, Truth, or Dare?" Temari didn't

hesitate. "Truth." She smiled smugly as the red-headed puppet master's face fell a little,

but nonetheless he had a question on which he was curious about. "Are you single?"

Sasori wiggled his eyebrows as Temari's face turned beat red. "...no." Kankuro glared

at Sasori and Gaara looked confused for a second, but replaced his expression with a 'I-

don't care' look. Akira stifled a giggle while Kisame was making out with his wife. …...

Five minutes later, the Uchiha walked in, glaring at Gaara and Itachi evilly. "...YOU.

WILL. PAY. FOR. THIS!" He hissed. Gaara and Itachi just grinned. "Hey, Uchiha

dude," Akira started. "Where's Ino?" Sasuke looked slowly at Akira, raising a bloody

knife. A weird as hell grin plastered his face. "HAHAHA! She's DEAD!" He suddenly

screamed and ran through

the house laughing hysterically. "WTF!" Sakura asked. "I think we should just tie him

up and shove him in a closet." Neji muttered. Gaara shook his head. "I have a trash can

outside." All the ninjas (except Ino and Sasuke)

grinned. A few minutes later..."We should play a new game." Temari suggested. The

Shinobi nodded. "Hmmm. Seven minutes in heaven?" Tenten suggested. "YEAH!"

Kiba wooted, punching his fist in the air. "KIBALICIOUS!" …... All the ninja stared

blankly at him. "What? I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Hinata had a nosebleed and

fainted. "NOT IN THE HOUSE! THERE ARE FREAKING CHILDREN HERE!"

Temari glared at the dog ninja. Kiba sqeaked like a girl and decided to shut his trap

while Sasori's eyes gleamed with little hearts in them. Oh yes, one way or another, the

badass sand ninja was going to be his. (LOVE IS IN THE AIR!) "Okay, How are going

to play this?" Asked Temari. "OHH! I KNOW!" Kankuro shouted like a five-year old.

Why don't we put all the boys names in a hat, and let the girls pick!" "Great Idea!" Ino

squealed. "WTF! We thought you were dead!" Chi randomly shouted. "Yeah, but this

is a fanfiction, so NOBODY really dies here! Plus, I want to see who the targ- I mean

lucky people are!" "Wait...so you're a zombie?" Kiba asked. "No I'm not." Kiba

smirked. "But you raised from the dead! You're not the Messiah! So, You. Are. A.

Zombie." Ino was fuming.

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT"

"NOT!" Kiba shouted.

"I AM A FREAKING ZOMBIE FOR THE LAST TIM-" Ino's jaw clenched as she

realized what she said. Kiba was on the floor laughing. "Kiba, leave the zombie girl

alone and let's play SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Akira grinned as Ino glared a

glare that can stop your heart...(NOT!) After Kankuro got the names ready in the hat,

the girls decided to pick a candidate that they liked least...Ino. "BAA! Why can't

Sasuke-kun come!" Ino growled. "GIRL! HE STABBED YOU WITH A KNIFE!"

Tenten shouted. Ino ignored her walked up to THE HAT O' DOOM, reached her hand in,

and timidly picked out a white slip of paper and unfolded it...

…...K. A. N. K. U. R. O.

"!" Ino yelled as Kankuro

laughed. He might as well prance around and sing "I got with the hottie!" …...

Temari opened the closet, shoved Ino in there with Kankuro, and set the timer.

Seven minutes later came out a flustered Ino and a grinning Kankuro. (Since he looks

so weird, probably that was his first kiss ne?) "Ino." Kankuro started. "WHAT?"

"...You touched me ways I never felt before." ….. "WE ONLY KISSED! YOU

BAKA! I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU IN ANY CREEPY WAY!" Ino yelled as she

tried to hit the laughing puppeteer. Hinata's turn. "Don't be shy, Hinata, just kick

whoever's ass if they try to make a move on you. You know what? You can hold hands

instead." Temari grinned at the blushing/almost fainting girl. "A-alright." Hinata reached

her hand into the hat, picked up one of the pieces of paper, and read: "G-G-aa-ra."

Gaara sweat-dropped. He was fine with holding the Hyuuga girl's hand. Neji glared at

him evilly. "You two BETTER just hold hands, GOT IT!" Gaara mentally rolled his

eyes. He just wanted to hold her hands, it felt nice. Nothing more. "Screw you." Gaara

said as he got into the closet with Hinata, Neji's eyes were twitching. "NO

BYAKUGAN EITHER!" Tenten warned as she was holding a water squirt bottle. Neji

gulped as he had seen the icy glare Tenten was giving. Seven minutes later, a blushing

Hinata walked out with a (slightly) blushing Gaara. "BUAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto

laughed as he pointed to Gaara's cheek. There was a little lip-stick smudge there. "All

we did was hold hands!" Gaara growled. And murmered "Well, and she kissed me on the

cheek." Temari's eyes were glowing, Neji glared, and the rest were either saying

"AWWW!" or quietly rolling their eyes. Akira walked up there. She was a boy-ish girl,

and didn't like boys. "OKAY!" She gained the boy's attention. "Anybody who tries to do

more than hold my hand will get pummeled! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" The boys

nodded, scared of their lives. (Well, except for the Akatsuki members) Akira picked

up her paper slowly and read: "TOBI."

…...

MAHAHA! I'm sorry if this came out a little late. I wanted it to be good, ya know? Oh,

yeah, this is my first story that people actually read! THANK YOU! (HUGS!) ...I think Sasuke needs therapy... I WILL CONTINUE!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own NARUTO

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**XXSOCKXAXCHICKX!**

**BUTTOCKS!**

**HIROSHIMA IKEDA!**

**TENSHIXAKUMA!**

**ANON! **

Plus, here's meh pairings so far:

SasoriXTemari (THANK YOU, XXSOCKXAXCHICKX!)

HinataXGaara _(AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW _Gaara and Hinata are my FAVORITE CHARACTERS!)

NARUTOXSAKURA (DATTEBAYO!)

KISAMEXCHARLOTTE (Don't worry, you'll find out what/who she is soon!)

ITACHIXOC (THANK YOU, HIROSHIMA IKEDA!)

NEJIXTENTEN (well, isn't it obvious?)

KANKUROXINO

SASUKEXTHE TRASH CAN (YOU KNOW HE LOVES IT!)

SHIKAMARUXNO ONE

**(I LOVE your reviews and ideas! ****This story would suck without them! **** BTW... do my hugs annoy you? Tell me if it does so I won't do it as much)**

**(HUGZZZ!)**

BEGIN!

Akira glared at the masked man. GLARED. The two were sitting in the closet together in a game of

SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN. "Please don't try anything." Akira said politely. She didn't want to be

rude, and she didn't want to be cuddled or kissing (Authoress: GAG!) "Don't worry, Aki-chan! Tobi's a

GOOD BOY! TOBI WON'T HURT AKI-CHAN!" …..."Okay

then. Just so you know." Akira smirked as she thought Tobi reminds her of a playful puppy. Akira

Loved PUPPIES! "...Wait, did you just call me Aki-chan?" ….. "TIME!" Temari yelled. Akira

and Tobi walked out.

Akira _nor _Tobi were blushing. "WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST! YOU GUYS

DIDN'T KISS!" Ino yelled, pissed that she didn't get the reaction she wanted. Akira smirked. "Shut

up, Zombie." Ino's eye twitched and Sakura

laughed. "It seems Ino-pig has a new name!" Ino ignored her and glared evilly at Akira. "What. Did.

You. Say?" Akira's eyes gleamed. She was enjoying this. "You heard me, Fool, I didn't stutter." "I AM

NOT A ZOMBIE!" Kiba snickered. "Too late! I, Inuzuka Kiba dub the, Yamanaka (lol, _Ya-Man_-ak-Ka)

Ino, a new name; Zombie." The shinobi snickered. Ino swerved and glared at him. "You shut up!

Besides, aren't you out-numbered? There are more people who would rather call me Ino than zombie."

"Alright." Shikamaru smirked. "All in favor of calling Ino a zombie, raise your hand!" All hands raised

up, even Hinata's, the shy girl. Gaara smirked as he eyed Hinata's hand up in the air. (IT MUST BE

LOVE!)

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled, getting everybody's attention. "My puppeteer's sense is TINGLING! There's

SOMEONE AT DA DOOR!" Akira grinned. She knew who it was. The door opened. "AKIRA!"

"HIROSHIMA Tsukuyomi!" Akira addressed a very smexy lady (LOL, I want to give Itachi a

NOSEBLEED!)

in black walked in. She had honey-colored hair that reached her shoulder blades, was wearing a black

dress with red clouds that HUGGED DA CURVES, she had no make-up (A/N: I am against Make-up.

No offense, but I'd think that with make-up, you look...well, not real. Whispers loudly: SORRY!)

Her eyes were the color of the night sky. She was Itachi's long-life crush in the no more Akatsuki

organization. No high heels, but very pretty sandals. "H-Hiroshima?" Itachi squeaked. "Oh! Hello,

Itachi-love!" She enjoyed flirting with him. Why? BECAUSE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ITACHI!

But don't tell him that, he'd melt. (I'M MELTING!) See? Just kidding, anyway...

"SO Sorry I came late!" Hiroshima said, feeling guilty. "Don't WORRY!" Akira said cheerfully. "You

came in just in time for...SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Akira clapped. Hiroshima blushed

madly. Hiroshima walked inside the living room where the games were at. Neji and Tenten came out of

the closet (I know, it sounds weird) and were blushing beet red. Naruto pointed and laughed. Sakura hit

him on the head, and Itachi had a NOSEBLEED when he'd seen Hiroshima. Kankuro and Zombie were

making amends and being friends! (JUST KIDDING! They were making out somewhere...) Temari

and Sasori were having a lovely chat, Gaara asked Hinata out on a date (When did he get so nice?)

SHE SAID YES! Now the hat was ready, and it was Temari's turn. (Don't fear, Hiroshima! Itachi is

here!) "...Sasori." She grumbled. Sasori grinned with a red rose in his mouth and a heart-shaped

candy box under his arm as he wiggled his eyebrows at the wind mistress. (Don't ask, I'm not sure if I

know where he got the rose or candy either) Hiroshima shoved them in the CLOSET O' DOOM and

set the timer. "Hey guys," Kiba whispered. "Why don't we surprise them!" Naruto was grinning from

ear-to-ear. "Let's DO IT! Dattebayo!" He whispered a little loudly. Sakura hit him on the head. "Quiet!"

She whispered. "We don't want them to hear us!" The ninja gathered around the closet. "Okay, Kiba."

Tenten said. "What? Why me?" "W-well i-it was y-your i-idea." Hinata stammered. Gaara nodded.

"Fine." Kiba grumbled. He put his hand on the door knob, twist it, and flung it wide open. The ninja

were shocked for what they had seen. Suna's tough, badass Kunoichi was eating chocolates from

Suna's tough, badass puppeteer Sasori's hand. They both blushed beet red and quietly closed the closet

door. Gaara snickered. Kankuro was going to go ape. MEANWHILE:

"No Ino! That's not how you do it!:

"Kankuro-san! This is my first time! Don't pressure me!"

"Alright, fine. Top or bottom?"

"...Top."

Kankuro sighed as he handed no the Playstation 2 controller. They were playing a game of car racing,

split screen and so far far Ino was confused by all the buttons and was playing it wrong. (You dirty-

minded people! Lol, Just kidding!) NOW, BACK TO THE GAMES!

Hiroshima looked at the clock. 7: 50. She nervously picked up the white slip of paper from the hat.

"OMG! ITACHI-LOVE!" She squealed. Itachi's face couldn't get any more red. Hiroshima walked

inside the dark closet with her LUVAH. She sat on the cardboard box with Itachi next to her. "Itachi-

Love," She whispered. Itachi looked at her. Damn she was pretty. "I...

got... the... HAWTZ FOR YOU!" She squealed and

pounced on him. SEVEN minutes later..."Hey guys." Hiroshima walked out with a happy

looking Itachi. "We have an announcement to make." "Itachi and I are getting married." "YES!"

Almost all the girls squealed. Akira and Temari just smiled. (CAUSE THEY ARE BADASSES) The

boys rolled there eyes. Suddenly, a soft knock came to the door. Akira opened it and saw a real pretty

girl, about the age of sixteen. Her hair a golden blond, while her eyes were sparkling green. "Hello,

my name is No One, and Tenten invited me." Akira glanced at Tenten. "Sorry, but No One didn't have

a place to crash tonight, her parents kicked her out. Can she please stay?" Temari smiled. "Alright."

Gaara said, shocking everybody. "What?" He glared at them (except Hinata) and the ninjas looked

away, as if nothing had happened. Shikamaru's heart dropped. HE HAD DE LUV BUG! No One was

wearing a white sundress, her hair was up in a pony tail. She looked...pretty. "Wait, why is your

name No One?" Shikamaru asked. "...I dunno, ask my parents." "Eh, we'll call you Aiko." Aiko

blushed. Love child.

Shikamaru picked up the phone. "What's your parent's phone number?"

MEANWHILE:

Aiko's mother and father were sitting at the table, eating dinner. Akane, Aiko's mother was cying

while Arashi, Aiko's father just grumbled. The phone rang. "I'll get it." Arashi said and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"WTF WERE YOU THINKING!" A voice yelled.

"What?"

"WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR CHILD NO ONE AND KICKS HER OUT OF HER HOUSE?"

"Listen young man, the reason-"

I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID REASONS! SHE'S SIXTEEN FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"Where is No One?" Arashi demanded.

"AIKO IS IN SUNA, YOU DIRTBAG!" * CLICK *

_NOW BACK TO THE SLEEPOVER_

Shikamaru snickered. That'll teach the man.

Aiko grinned and blushed at the same time. "Okay, after this one last time of seven minutes of

heaven, we are going to go PRANK CALLING!" Temari shouted. "YES!" Akira shouted. "I LOVE

PRANK CALLING!" "But first," Temari looked at Aiko and Shikamaru. "Get your asses in that

closet!"

…...

YES! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND AWESOME IDEAS! Besides, isn't it kind of funny

that Kiba doesn't have a turn? Oh well. Should Sasuke be free of the trash can (Aka: HIS LUVAH)

and torture him some more, or not? Because I think Itachi should go 'Steve Irwin' on him and POKE 'M

WITH A STICK! :D


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto

A GIGANTIC THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS!

ANON! (hmmm...Neji and Ino do make an interesting pair, the more I think about it the more I like it,

because they're the EXCACT OPPOSITES! AND OPPOSITES MUST ATTRACT! Well, not _always_, but yeah, I like it!

XxSOCKXAXCHICKxX!

BUTTOCKS!

HIROSHIMA IKEDA! (How do you like the o.c?)

TENSHIXAKUMA!

BTW, Hiroshima changed:

Age: 22

Personality: really quiet and sweet with friends, people she doesn't know she's mean and cold.

Eye color: Based on her mood (red-angry. One eye purple and the other one pink-in love. Blue-sad.

Green-calm. Yellow- Happy.

Skin color: White with slight tan

Clothes: Red shirt with black skirt and red and black heels

Hair color: Mostly blond with red tips (that can turn into fire when angry)

Interesting facts: She's into fire arms (guns), bombs, technology, and really rich.

Hero, not evil! YAY! (THANK YOU, HIROSHIMA IKEDA!) Besides, it's mostly me and Reviewer's

story, in which I am very thankful and lucky for their help! NOW! LET THE FUNNIENESS BEGIN!

One last thing...KankuroXTenten and NejiXIno!

Begin, MY LOVLIES!

*RING! * *RING! * Kakashi groaned and picked up his phone. "Hello?" He answered dully.

Hatake Kakashi was read his creepy ICHA ICHA Paradise books as usual and then the stupid phone

rang. WTH! Oh well. "Oh, Hello sir!" A deep male voice was on the other end. "What do you want?"

There was a pause at the end.

"Well, sir," He started fast talking, now in a deep serious and fast voice. "You are Agent 002, who we

assigned as a secret agent to stop plans to end the worl. Is this or is this not correct?"

KAKASHI: "Uhh...no"

VOICE: "Good. That's what we trained you to answer. Society needs you help. A Russian terrorist

named Yugorachev Gorbachev has acquired a weapon that, if used correctly, could sink the entirety of

Japan. We need you to track him down and assassinate him. You have two days before our

country will be underwater. Do you understand?"

KAKASHI: "Uhhhh...?

VOICE: "Good. Good Luck. * CLICK *

KAKASHI: "..."

MEANWHILE...

This was Gaara's first prank call. Ever. It was a success! (Now we know that Gaara

rarely laughs, so let's enjoy this moment. He's going to laugh. Ready? Okay. "...HA!...HA!"

Wasn't that the most coolest moment? Kiba and several other boys high-fived him. "Ha! My turn!"

Akira smirked as she picked up the phone.

*RING! * A woman around twenty picked up her pink cell. "Hello?" She said in a preppy

voice, sounding impatient. "Ma'am," The voice on the other end sounded sweetly at first.

"Yes?"

"..._I KNOW IT WAS YOU! _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT!"

"What? What cat?"

"Oh, _NOW _YOU SOUND INNOCENT, BUT I SEEN YOU DO IT! PICKING UP CATS ON THE

STREET, CLAIMING THEM '_YOURS'_! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? CATS _CHOOSE_ THEIR

OWNERS!"

"Uh, EXCUSE ME? Who the hell is this?"

"BITCH! NOW YOU THREATENING ME?"

"WHAT! I'M NOT THREATENING YOU! I NEVER MET YOU!" The poor victim of Akira's torture

screamed.

"PSH! DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! I WANT MY KITTY! SEVEN-THIRTY! AT THE PARK!"

* Click!* Akira busted up laughing as the ninjas backed away slowly from her. Freaking weirdo.

A knock on the door. Akira rolled her eyes and opened it. "Hello?" She asked as she seen a real pretty

ninja with wolf ears. "Hello! My name is Lupita! (Lupita is Latin or some language meaning 'She-

wolf') and the authoress told me that I have to be at this party so I can kick ass!" Lupita had silver-like

eyes, her hair was gray and black, real short, like a wolf's, she was about sixteen. Kiba's stomach did

a flip. He started drooling. "Okay, well...um...you can be friends with Kiba!" Akira said happily as

she shoved Lupita into Kiba's arms. They both blushed. Shikamaru and Aiko quietly left the closet,

both blushing like mad. "Hey, I think it's time that we let the brat out of the trash can." Akira anounced.

_A few minutes later_; A peeved off looking Sasuke was

glaring at Itachi. "GORGEOUS!" Itachi suddenly boomed in a Steve Irwin-like voice. Hiroshima

giggled. (Nothing against Steve Irwin! He's awesome and I think he deserves to be brought up!)

"Lookie here," Itachi looked at Sasuke. "A PISSED SASUKE! Very rare indeed, ladies and Gentlmen!

I'm going to poke him WITH A STICK!" Itachi laughed madly as Sasuke screamed like a little girl and

started running away from a crazy Itachi. Gaara luckily stopped them. "It's Eight-thirty, guys. Let's

order PIZZA." The ninja nodded as Kankuro zoomed to the phone and started ordering supreme and

pepperoni pizza. Ino and Neji were out of the closet, they were both blushing. "..." AFTER PIZZA.

"Sasugay." Gaara shoved Sasuke

the phone. "Prank call. Your turn." Sasuke groaned. But he did it anyway. He was no chicken. (Well,

he thinks he's not, but he is)

* RING!* "Hello, Pizza hut, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like an EMO Pizza." Sasuke said.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Lady! I said an EMO Pizza! Extra toppings! And don't forget the McDonald's toy!"

"...Is that all?"

"...I would also like a vanilla shake, too."

"...Okay then, that'd be $20.00"

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I ORDER A PIZZA, TOY, AND A SHAKE FOR THAT SHITTY

PRICE?"

"Sir, that's the price. Take it or leave it."

"FINE! IF I SOLD YOU MY BEST FRIEND, THEN WILL YOU CONSIDER IT?"

* CLICK!*

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "HOW DARE SHE HANG UP ON ME!"

The ninja looked at him weirdly. "Sasuke, was that a prank call, or a real one."

"OF COURSE IT WAS A REAL ONE! I WANT MY DAMN FOOD!"

The ninja sweat-dropped. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Little brother needs to see Anger Management."

"And Therapy!" Akira chimed in.

"I heard Therapy was scary. THE-RAPIST. THERAPIST. Therapist." The ninja shuddered. "meh.

I'm getting slight bored of sasuke bashing. Why don't we just kill him?" Gaara asked. "WTF!" Sasuke

growled. "I'M STILL HERE!" Charlotte grinned. ( Alright, Charlotte is...a mermaid. (I guess Kisame carried her to Suna, I mean, she has a tail, and lives in the

Ocean. How else would she get here?)

"That's the point, my dear." Her wicked smile was pressed against Kismae's lips. (You have no idea

how that mental image scarred me, now I can't write normal romances because of that picture.

Shudders) "Wait," Naruto started. "We thought you were mute!" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Just

because I'm quiet DOESN'T mean I'm mute, kid."

"Well, don't stay quiet for three hours making us THINK that you're mute!"

"Naruto!" Sakura threatened. "Charlotte can be quiet for as long as she wants!"

Naruto sweat-dropped in Sakura's angry presence.

"Alright! Sakura-chan!" He squeaked and scooted back a little.

"Thank you, Sakura." The mermaid smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"Your welcome, Charlotte!" Sakura gave Chalotte a real warm smile. Gaara gagged. (Me: Can you

really blame him?)

The door knocked. "Akira gowled...WTH IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE! THIS IS A SLUMBER

PARTY FOR CYRING OUT LOUD!

Akira grabbed the door and swung it open.

"WHAT THE HE-" She stopped mid-sentence as our favorite Konoha taijutsu user stood on

the sand sibling's porch, grinning. "OH HELL NO!" Akira shouted.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. He nearly peed his pants as he spotted Fuzzy brows.

"Rock Lee? What the flying frenchtoast are you doing here?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"GAARA! I CAME TO VISIT YOUR PARTY!" Lee grinned as he threw his 'nice guy' pose.

"Well...you did came a long way." Gaara said thoughtfully. Lee nodded hopefully.

"Then...IT MUST BE A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WALK BACK, HUH!" Gaara laughed and poor

Lee protested. "But, Gaara! We're allies!"

Gaara smacked himself. He had to let Lee in because his teamates probably miss him. If Neji

was upset, then Hinata would be.

"...Fine! Just...don't act so stupid." Gaara grumbled and let Lee in.

…...

GUESS WHAT! I got a kitten yesterday! Her name is Midnight and she's a black cat! Well, she's

almost a cat. Judging by her size, she's about three months old. Now our other cat, Pumpkin has

a girlfriend now! She's real affectionate towards us and is such a SWEETHEART! Oh well, HERE ME

RAMBLE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BAHAHAHAH! T .T

THANK YOU FOR YOUR IDEAS AND REVIEWRS!

HIROSHIMA UCHIUA!

XxSOCKxAxChickxX!

Anon!

BUTTOCKS!

ERZA FULLBUSTER! (yes, I'm going to add more romance and friendship between the characters!)

LEGENDARY-KEYS!

(THANK YOU ALL! Your ideas and nice reviews made me smile! Yes, the romance was a little dull,

so THEY ARE ALL GOING ON DATES!

WOOT!

Begin:

Hinata slipped on her dress. It was still a sleepover, but the author wanted them all go on dates so they

get to know each other more. Akira didn't want to go on a date, and Sasuke or Lee didn't have one.

So they did the funniest thing Itachi could've think of torturing his little brother: Tied Sasuke up to a

chair, gagged him, and let Rock Lee talk his ears off. THE HORROR! Plus Tobi (how'd I forget Tobi?)

was going to join in the Sasuke torture!

Akira went to the desert park with Chi, sitting

on the swings and look at the moon and stars. The ninja and their dates decided to go to several

different places, and come back to Gaara's house exactly at Eleven O' clock. It was Nine, now. The

problem was that the sleepover would soon be over. Not if they could help it! Naruto was Hokage, he

and Konoha nins could stay as long as Gaara allowed them too. Kisame was on break, and Chalotte

was his wife so she can take a break, too. BECAUSE THEY'RE MARRIED! GASP! (haha! Chapter 1

told you this information, didn't she? THAT BITCH! …...wait, I wrote chapter one...) Any ways:

The ninja met at the door. Kisame and his lovely wife were going to a fancy sushi restaurant (don't

act surprised! Kisame's a freaking shark and Charlotte loves sushi!) in the Mist village. Ino and

Neji : Somewhere in Suna where they serve chocolate pudding and Herring Soba. (I'm researching!)

Gaara and Hinata: Gaara's favorite restaurant where they also serve gizzard, tounge, and zenzai and

Cinnamon rolls.

Kankuro and Tenten: A chinese restaurant! In the village of the Mist! Where they cook hamburgers!

Sasori and Temari: Sasori doesn't eat and Temari likes chestnuts and Kenchin soup, so they go to

Temari's favorite restaurant.

Shikamaru and Aiko: meh, a nice hub in Konoha where they serve Mackerel and french fries...

Kiba and Lupita: (well...they're like a dog and a wolf, they like chewy things...maybe a steakhouse

in Konoha?

Itachi and Hiroshima: …...A traditional Japanese tea place where they served cabbage and...pizza?

AND DANCING!

Sasuke and Lee: Hm, well Lee would probably ungag Sasuke and shove tomatoes in his mouth. (not in

THE WAY YOU ARE THINKING! Just so Sasuke wouldn't escape. How else is Sasuke going to eat?

Unless we starve'em! But I'm not that cruel...yet)

Akira and Chi can eat...CHILI! I LOVE DA CHILI!

Okay, so I'm going to do little scenes of what our heroes and heroines (YOUR LOVE IS MEH DRUG!)

are doing!

BEGIN!

Gaara and Hinata were sitting in a nice restaurant, no less. In Suna. Eating their favorite foods. (I heard

salted tounge tasted like ham or bacon, so it's not _THAT_ gross)

Surrounded by no one. It was a small restaurant.

"U-uh, G-Gaara-san?" The shy Hyuga asked, wanting to end the silence.

"Hn?"

"A-are y-ou e-njoying the m-eal?"

"Hn."

"T-that i-isn't a g-good co-conver-sation s-starter..."

"Stop stuttering."

"What?"

"Stop stuttering.

"Then s-stop being wi-withdrawn."

"...Fine. The meal is great, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed.

"Thank you, Gaara-san."

"Gaara. Just call me Gaara." The redhead said. (Well, this is going well!)

The two ate in a comfortable silence between them. (well, they're both quiet, so why not?)

"Alright, Gaara." Hinata smiled.

(Not much romance between these two, because they're SO PURE! I CAN'T RUIN DEM!

WITH TEMARI AND SASORI!

Sasori stared blankly at his food. He didn't eat. (let's pretend that he's human-ish) He didn't need to

eat. He glanced at his luv flower. (I swear, I almost typed in HIS LITTLE PUDDING POP) She really

liked chestnuts and Kenchin soup. "Sweetie, aren't you going to eat?"

"No, my little pudding pop." (I COULDN'T RESIST!)

"Why not, my [insert creepy nickname here]?"

"Because I don't eat. The manga said I didn't."

"Well, my [insert another creepy nickname that makes you want to gag here], _PWEASE_ TRY!"

Temari gave Sasori the big, cute chibi eyes. Sasori rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Anything for my badass Love flower." Sasori smiled and took a bite of a chestnut. DAMN! IT WAS

GOOD! (try reading this while listening to '_IF THERE WAS NO YOU' _By: Brandi Carlile, real touching

moment, here)

"Good?" Temari smirked at Sasori's reaction.

"Delicious." Sasori smirked back. (If you listen to the song while reading, it's kind of a sweet moment)

WITH KANKURO and TENTEN

"GAAAAA!" Our favorite creepy puppet master shouted.

"What's the matter, can't stand Chinese food?" Tenten smiled.

"Well, Tenten, IT'S FREAKING SPICY!" The puppet master cried, guzzilng soda down his fiery

throat. Tenten smiled. She grabbed a napkin and leaned towards Kankuro.

"WHAT THE HEL-" He was interrupted as Tenten dabbed a smudge on his cheek with a napkin.

"Messy, messy!" She wagged a finger at him, grinning. "You thought I'd kiss you?"

Kankuro blushed.

"OH MY GIDDY AUNT! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Tenten smiled, pointing at Kankuro's heated cheeks.

Kankuro's blush deepened.

Tenten laughed.

Kankuro, barely smiled. Tenten didn't catch it.

Kankuro leaned forward.

Tenten rolled her eyes, thinking that he'd get back at her.

Kankuro smirked. He kept leaning forward. And as slowly as possible, he kissed her on the top of

her nose.

Tenten blushed as Kankuro's grin widened.

WITH ITACHI and HIROSHIMA

Hiroshima nibbled on her pizza, admiring her fiancé, Uchiha Itachi. He was eating cabbage with rice

balls and seaweed. (That was his favorite food)

"Hm, Itachi-love?"

"Yes, dear?"

"If we get married...I want children."

Itachi stopped eating and looked at his lovely Fiancé. He knew better than to piss her off.

Plus, having children might not be a bad idea. "Hm, Hiroshima-dearest, after we get married, I

promise that we'll have children." Hiroshima hugged him dearly. "Not only we'll have more Uchihas,

but we'll have a nice family. The two of us grown Uchihas, if Sasuke wasn't so darn Emo, then he'll

be a great uncle. The lights of the tea house dimmed, and a huge disco ball lit the room. (WHAT?)

Suddenly before the two knew it, they were slow-dancing in the corner of the tea

house. Dancing to a slow and sweet song. "We'll never part." Hiroshima's arms wrapped

around him. "No, never." Itachi vowed and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. It seemed that

they were the only people there. (Sweet, right? I'm not good at romance, but this was good, right?)

WITH NEJI and INO (you guys are just DYING to see what's up with Lee and Sasuke, and Tobi, aren't

you?)

"OH. MY. GOD!" Ino pointed to the place where they were eating. It had a mini-mall next door.

Neji rolled his eyes. HE HATED SHOPPING!

"But, Ino! We have to eat!"

"Alright, Neji-pie!" Ino grinned and dragged the poor Hyuga to a seat next to the window.

"After we eat, I'll torture you!"

…..."One condition. YOU PAY."

Ino grinned and nodded.

Neji rolled his eyes and ordered Herring Soba. Ino had the same thing.

While the two sat, they talked. Ino talked about her flower shop and Neji listened. He was interested.

Neji told Ino about the Hyuga clan, how they admired strong, pretty women such as Ino.

Ino blushed. Ino flirted back with Neji, making him blush. They laughed. Neji got Ino a present.

She opened it. It was Miracle Grow for her flowers. Ino kissed Neji on the cheek. Neji's blush

deepened. The author who was secretly spying on them disguised as a waitress almost heaved. :D

Just kidding.

SASUKE, LEE AND TOBI

"TOBI HAPPY THAT HE HAS FRIENDS!" The masked lovable weirdo laughed. Lee was feeding

Uchiha marshmallows. "AHHHH! DAMN IT, LEE! I CAN FEED MYSELF!" The EMOchia growled.

"BUT SASUKE! GAARA WANTED YOU STAY PUT!" The spandex wearing fuzzy brows protested

and shoved another marshmallow in Sasuke's mouth. Tobi was swinging on the ceiling fan.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He yelled, whirling in circles.

"TOBI DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!" Tobi was turning green. Lee hurried and got a trash can.

When Lee came back, Sasuke was covered in a green substance while Tobi was apologizing over and

over.

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

…...

Okay, this is end of part one! Was I too sappy on the romance? Sorry if I am, I'm not real good at it!

Oh well, I read Narutopedia and realized that Sasuke's behavior will change in the near ending,

meaning no more cold and evil guy! Plus Itachi has this deadly disease that was killing him, so before

Itachi dies, he tells Sasuke that he loves him. OH YES, ITACHI WAS FORCED TO KILL HIS CLAN.

HE EVEN CRIED! SO THE UCHIHA BROTHERS AREN'T THAT BAD! BUT I LOVE SASUKE

BASHING _BECAUSE I'M OBIVIOUSLY NUTS_! HAHAHAHAHAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thank you, **Hiroshima Ikeda** for being my only reviewer for chapter 5! (sulks in my emo corner)

Sorry for this is late, I'm losing Interest, I don't know why. Oh well, I'm thinking this is going to be the

last chapter. Please don't kill me! I read the Shinobi world war four on wiki, and it's not looking good

for our favorite

characters. Oh well, I hope Naruto kills Madara for all the trouble he's caused. BTW...I met an

awesome person who likes Gaara, she/he has an o.c named Naomi, username so far is LostSilver.

GaaraxNaomi fanfic! WOOT! I have to wait until she/he joins fanfiction first. :)

BEGIN!

Sasuke Uchiha had Tobi's puke all over him and Tobi was apologizing from left to right. Lee was

snickering. "...YOU...BASTARD..." The Uchiha sneered at the orange masked creep. Tobi

grabbed some napkins and began to wipe his puke off the Uchiha. Lee decided to help also.

After the two's hard work, Sasuke looked pretty clean. But still peeved. His eyes were twitching.

"After this, I'm leaving!" The Uchiha vowed. "BUT YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL! WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!" That was it. Lee pushed Sasuke (still tied, mind you)

in the closet with Tobi. "GAI SENSIE WILL BE SO PROUD! I WILL MAKE SASUKE AND TOBI

A COUPLE!" Lee vowed and ran off to tell Gai the good news. (0-o) Tobi taped Sasuke's mouth

shut again and began talking about how awesome Barbie was. (Psh, I hate Barbies, don't get any ideas)

NOW LET'S STALK AKIRA AND CHI!

* They were still talking and eating Chili dogs. BORING! NEXT! *

OKAY...UM...LET'S SEE ROCK LEE!

The spandex using dude finally reached Konoha, panting. "Well, Lee!" Lee's older clone grinned

and made a 'nice guy' pose. "GAI SENSIE! I MADE TOBI AND SASUKE A COUPLE!" The clone

rushed toward Lee. "LEE!"

"GAI SENSIE!" Lee rushed toward older-me. (get it, mini-me and older-me!)

The two hugged and the background was a ranbow and waterfall setting, with chirping birds and-

you get it. It could even make Gaara puke. Now that is some info right there. FORGIVES MEH!

I AM LOSING INTEREST IN THIS STORY AND BORED OUT OF MEH MIND! So I'm going to

write these chappies quickly and funny. AND DEN WE GONNA POST A STORY MORE WORTH

IT! HOPEFULLY GAARAxNAOMI! CHA! (punches random peeps in DA FACE!) After the two

separated, Lee decided to go check on his hostag- er, I meant guests and see how they were doing.

MEANWHILE WITH THE UCHIHAS.

"AND LIKE, OMG!" Tobi squealed like a girl. "Do you know what Orochimaru said that shocked

us all before he died?" Sasuke glared and mumbled in his tape. Tobi whispered so low that only

Sasuke could hear. "He...said...that...he...liked LADIES." Sasuke's eyes

widened. NO WAY! THAT FANGIRL OF HIS? THE CREEPY SNAKE GUY? "MPH!" Sasuke

said. "I KNOW, RIGHT?" Tobi grinned. "Tobi surprised, too!" The closet door opened and Lee

stood there, eyes gleaming. "LIKE, YOSH! HOW ARE YOU LUVBIRDS DOING!" Sasuke

rolled his eyes, but Tobi was a different story. "WHAT THE HELL?" Lee jumped back, scared

of this new Tobi. "DUDE,WE ARE FREAKING DUDES, LIKE,

EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tobi squealed and ran out of the closet, pushed

Lee in, and locked the door. "YOU DEAL WITH THE UCHIHA BOY!" (random thought: zombie

fish wearing a rainbow afro wig!) It was eleven o' clock. And our favorite pairings had come

to Gaara's house. Tenten carried a passed out Kankuro, bridal style. (He probably peeved her off and

she'd punched him)

Ino and Neji came skipping in like little school girls. (No offense to Neji fans, but, he looks like a

girl) Gaara and Hinata walked through the door, and so did the rest of our favorite Naruto peeps and

.! Temari got out all the sleeping bags out. There was a limited supply, so we know who

slept beside who! Akira had one by herself, since she'd brought her own. (listening to Numa Numa!

I didn't know they had a rat sledding day!)

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

…...

It was midnight and Kiba woke up. He looked at Lupita and snickered at the fact that she was so close

to him. He looked around and seen that Gaara wasn't asleep, instead he was watching over the youthful

(DON'T KILL MEH!) Hinata. Kiba shrugged and looked at Tenten. Kankuro was snuggled up next

against her sleeping form. Akira was sprawled all over her sleeping back with drool coming out of

her mouth (go figure) and Chi was on her stomach. Temari and Sasori were asleep together like a

close couple. (well, they practically are a couple, everbody in the room was a couple except Akira,

Chi, Lee, (that rhymed!) Sasuke and Tobi!) Tobi was hanging upside down from the non-moving

ceiling fan. Kisame and Charlotte were in the swimming pool. (just pretend the desert has one)

Kiba shrugged and went back to sleep. Gaara kept staring at Hinata like a creepy stalker. But...he

wasn't a stalker. Before Kiba went to sleep, he had sworn he heard a sound of somebody strangling

another person. It came from the closet. Kiba shrugged and went to sleep.

MORNING

Hinata woke up and was startled to see aquamarine/turquoise eyes staring at her. "H-hello Gaara." She

said sheepishly. "Hello, Hinata." The creepy stalker-ish boy stood up and then helped Hinata get up.

It was breakfast. Hinata could smell peanut butter pancakes. (MY FAV!) After the peeps ate, they were

deciding of what to do next. "hmmm..." Kankuro drawled. "We could steal candy from

a baby." He winced when Tenten and Temari hit him on his head. "Or we could just go swimming."

Naruto suggested. "Dude, where?" Somebody random asked. "...Our wedding is today."

Itachi said randomly. All jaws hit the floor.

(THIS SCENE IS FOR YOU, HIROSHIMA, SORRY THE SCENE CHANGED, THIS IS FUNNIER!)

Itachi kissed the bride. Their wedding was at a beautiful beach somewhere in Japan. The sun was

setting, setting in a lovely mood. Akira normally, didn't cry, but when she had seen her friend getting married,

Akira bawled like a baby. So did the rest of the girls...and maybe Tobi. "HAHA! BABY BROTHER!"

Itachi randomly pointed at Sasuke who was still tied up, dragged by Lee. Sasuke glared daggers. "Well,

at leat I didn't marry a- "DO. NOT. SAY. IT. EMO!" Hiroshima shot back. Ino pulled out a pillow gun

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" She yelled and started shooting at

Itachi. Hiroshima kicked the gun out of her hand, ninja-like and pimp-slapped Ino. "BITCH!" Itachi

yelled and fell down, clutching his chest, were our favorite sleeping thingy had hit him. Hiroshima ran

to him. "PLEASE BE ALRIGHT, ITACHI!" Ino got up, pillow gun in hands, aimed at Hiroshima and

started firing. "YIPPIE-KAI YAY, MOTHER- " She didn't cuss much so we're not going to hear that!

Hiroshima clutched her chest. Itachi's eyes widened. He grabbed a butcher knife and ran at Ino

like a crazed man. Itachi sliced her arm off. "OH. MY. GOD. YOUR ARM'S OFF!" Itachi pointed.

"No it isn't." Ino argued.

"THEN WHAT'S THAT, THEN?" Itachi pointed at Ino's departured limb.

"I earned worse."

"YOU LIE!" Itachi yelled and ran at Ino.

"COME ON, YOU PANSY!" Ino growled and ran towards him.

AFTER THE 'BATTLE'.

Ino layed in a bloody mess, her head was off and it was cussing at Itachi. "FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Neji sweat-dropped. (he didn't join because Itachi scared the poops out of him)

Hiroshima was clutching her chest. "Itachi, dearest." She whispered.

"Yes?" Itachi and hell, even Temari and Akira were crying. …...

"I think this is one of those lame character deaths that I'll be right back in a couple of hours."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Itachi shouted dramatically.

"Yes. I'll be back." Then, with one last breath, our badass oc closed her eyes and died peacefully.

Itachi was crying and Kiba handed him a box of tissues.

(Sorry the scene, changed, Hiroshima, I wanted it to be a surprise! Me ducks from knives and random

kitchen ware.)

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Ino's head had been sewed on (backwards), Itachi and Hiroshima were laughing about how stupid

that fight was. Temari and the rest of the girls...and maybe Tobi had stopped crying and were

grinning as they decided to play one last game before the sleepover ended.

( Thanks, _**Legendary Keys**_ for the suggestion, but I'm sorry. I don't like too much kissing scenes.

Please don't take this personal. I found out that the card game you suggested is called 'Suck and blow' A

person sucks the card to their mouth and passes it to the next person. And if the person slips up, they

have to kiss.)

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"We already did that one." Temari said.

"Yeah, but this sleepover isn't going to last forever. Plus we got more people to PESTER!" Ino

said. Akira thought she'd never agree with Ino, but she nodded her head. Soon, everybody got in a

circle. Gaara, of course, was first. "Truth or dare, maggot?" He looked at Neji mockingly. Neji,

who was outraged, yelled 'dare.' Gaara grinned. "I dare you **not** to spy on me and Hinata when we go

on our second date. No peeping." Neji glared at Gaara, but shrugged in anger.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Lupita grinned.

"Truth."

"Why did you protect Sasuke at Itachi's wedding?"

"I didn't do it for love. I love Neji-kun. I just admire Sasuke as a distant friend." (Neji blushed)

If it were physically possible, everybody's jaw would hit China.

Ino shrugged. "Deal with my imperial awesomeness." Akira snorted with laughter. Ino glared.

Akira looked at Sasori.

"Before you ask, truth." Sasori said to my o.c.

"Are you human?"

"Well, I'm indeed a real boy now, but I was a puppet like Pinocchio. Wooden and with no feelings."

Hinata looked at Kiba and grinned. "K-Kiba, truth or dare?"

Kiba, thinking Hinata as a poor darer, returned the grin.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to run around outside in your underwear and scream "'I like dudes' for a minute."

Kiba's jaw dropped. Gaara grinned. Hinata is learning quickly.

"Get to it, noob." Hinata stuck her tounge out at him.

Kiba did as he was asked to. Gaara had to see this. Kiba was in his underwear.

"GO!" Hinata said.

Kiba waved his hands in the air, running in circles. "ILIKEDUDES! ILIKEDUDES!" He kept

screaming. The passing villagers stopped and stared. Heck, even one joined him. But fully clothed.

They both screamed. "ILIKEDUDES!" ILIKEDUDES!" Hinata was laughing evilly.

As the the clock turned, everybody was having a great time. Gaara dared Kankuro to make his

puppets wear dresses and have a tea party, Kisame ate a dog biscuit, Lupita howled at the moon, Lee

gave Sasuke a make over (dresses him up like a girl), Akira went sand diving (don't ask) and the rest is

for your imaginations.

Good night.

…...

I was losing motivation, and look what it turned out to be! Oh well. Hate me if you want for making

this sucky. I would like to enjoy this summer without worrying about SCHOOL. I HATE IT. IT'S

PRISON! I WILL BE FREE! WAIT AND SEE!


End file.
